Escaped Soul
by SeekerWitch166
Summary: A soul escapes the Underworld and returns to camp, and that soul is Luke Castellan... What will Percy do when his ex arch-enemy becomes something else? SLASH! Don't like, don't read. Flames allowed.
1. The Place

**A/N: So, I'd forgotten to do the Author's Note when I first uploaded the Chapter so I'm doing it now. This is the first Fanfiction I upload (though not the first I write) so I'm kinda new at this. I'll accept constructive criticism and _yes_ flames too, but that's just because I LOVE seeing how much trouble people can go to to make someone feel stupid and I LOVE disappointing them by _not caring at all_! Oh, yes I'm evil! Anyhow, this is Slash, rated T for now because of language and kinda Dark themes but it will most certanly change to M in the future so be warned! DLDR (Don't like, don't read). Sorry if there is any mistake in my grammar or spelling (I spell-check everything but you never know), I'm Argentinian.**

**Disclamer: If I owned the Percy Jackson series Percy and Luke would have ended up together and Nico would have gotten laid. _A lot. _But I'm afraid thatlast time I chacked I wasn't Rick Riordan so the awesomeness of my dear Nico will have to wait a litle further. I don't own Hex or Jonnathan either, they are my best friend's to claim (by the way, if you can read spanish visit her profile, she's a great writer, her author's name is Kawaii Neko - Tomicaleto). Anyway, I _do _own Seeker and Erick, no Mary-Sues though for as Sirius himself said "We've all got both light and dark inside us."**

"You sure it's this way?"  
>"Positive."<br>The wind blowed and the leaves rippled in the darkness.  
>"How the hell can you be so terminant? What if you're wrong?"<br>"Then we're hopelessly lost."  
>"Oh, that's reassuring..."<br>The moon oversaw us as we walked through the night. We advanced in silence for a few more yards.  
>"I HATE the woods."<br>"Then you're probably a son of Aphrodite..."  
>"That's not true! I can't be a son of the beauty goddess, otherwise shouldn't I be astoundingly beautiful or something?"<br>I couldn't bring myself to say it but he WAS astoundingly beautiful.  
>"Yeah, maybe you're right, maybe you're just a coward."<br>He didn't answer and I was afraid I had actually hurt him, after all, courage was really important to him.  
>"ARGHHH!"<br>"Holy Hades! What in my Father's name was that?"  
>"Sorry, I think I stepped on something. Ugh, it ruined my combat boots!"<br>"Shut up, Erick. You are gonna attract every monster in a twelfth feet radio!"  
>"Are you sure this has an ending? What if we just walk forever into some kind of 4th dimension and we never come back?"<br>I didn't even answer. Sometimes I wondered whether this guy was trying to annoy me or he was just thick. Yet...  
>"We're getting close, aren't we?"<br>"Yeah, I can almost feel it..."  
>He stopped abruptly and looked around as if he had spotted something.<br>"What's that smell? Is it Him?"  
>"Yes. It- It smells like death and blood- What's wrong?"<br>He had suddenly turned a violent shade of green.  
>"Seeker, I don't like this... Can't we just go back to camp and come back later? In the morning for example, when it's not all dark and gloomy?"<br>"Don't get cold feet right now! We're almost there..."  
>I felt the moonlight in my face and noticed we had finally emerged into a clearing. 'The end of the woods' He had said, and here we were, facing a peaceful patch of land covered in fresh grass and circled by a little fence. Further forward there was a valley and some houses where mortals probably slept, guarded from the cold of the outside and anawere of what was happening on the other side of the wooden little posts. And there He was, standing in the middle of the clearing sorounded by an aura of darkness.<br>"We meet again..." His voice was cold, yet I could feel some tenderness in it.  
>"Yes, father. What did you call us for?"<br>"I see you brought a 'friend'"  
>"To the point, Father, we don't have much time, Apollo's chariot is about to enlighten the sky."<br>"Okay, as you wish. I have been informed by my minions of the escape of one of my souls-"  
>"You have more than one soul? Wait, do you even HAVE a soul?"<br>"Yes, half-blood, I do have a soul but I was not talking about my own, but about one of the souls in the Underworld. Tell me, little demigod, what is your name?"  
>"Don't-"<br>"Erick Blasfork."  
>"Erick! One does not simply tell the lord of the dead one's name!"<br>"Don't worry, Seeker, I shall not hurt your boyfriend."  
>"He's not my boyfriend!" I turned as red as one of Apollo's sacred cows. I really did.<br>"As I was saying, this soul escaped while queuing for the trial. He could not be stopped and we believe he is on his way to this stupid camp of yours."  
>"Couldn't you send the furys after him or something?"<br>"I am having a bit of... trouble with the furys. They believe they should be working for the 'good side', which is to say... you."  
>"Maybe they're right..."<br>I elbowed Erick and gave him a shut-the-fuck-up look.  
>"The sun is rising." Hades announced, as if it wasn't obvious. "I must go."<br>When he was about to leave, he approached me and hesitated. Then he- he hugged me.  
>"Brace yourself, Seeker, hard times are coming sooner than you expect." On that happy note he walked to the boarder and I covered Erick's eyes and shut mines as he assumed his true form, leaving us alone in the clearing and at the mercy of the harpies we could already hear in the distance.<p> 


	2. Escaped Soul

Darkness seemed to be chasing me, I could feel the cold of the Underworld as I run through what looked like a road in the middle of nowhere. "I'm almost there." Roared a voice in my head. I turned round to look and...  
>"Good morning Seeker!"<br>"Di inmortales! Erick? What are you doing inside my cabin?"  
>"Nico let me in." He said smiling.<br>I looked over at my brother's bed and saw him just sitting there smiling at me in a triumphant way.  
>"Thanks, little brother." I said sarcasticaly.<br>"Don't think I liked it when he knocked on the door this early in the morning either, but I thought 'Hey, now he's here why not let him in so he can wake up my dear sister too?' And isn't he your responsibility or something? Aren't you like the only one who can stand him?"  
>"Kinda, so what time is it, anyway?"<br>"Five o' clock!" Said Erick cheerfully.  
>"WHAT? WHAT DID YOU WAKE ME UP THIS EARLY FOR? You better have a good reason, or else..."<br>"Well, it's a nice day! The sun is shining, the birds are singing-"  
>"Erick, the sun is <em>always<em> shining here, I told you that already, there is no rain here!"  
>"Yeah, well, apart from that I'm also hungry and as nobody in camp seems to like me I just didn't feel like walking into the Mess Hall on my own..."<br>"Why didn't you wake Hex up? She likes you too! Or Annabeth or Reachel or Percy, they where kind to you when you came in!"  
>"They where just being nice, I don't think they actually like me. As for Hex... Well, she's kinda weird, isn't she?"<br>"Yes, she is. But that's what makes her so cool, isn't it? Wait, you are- you are actually _scared_ of her?"  
>"Sort of..." He admitted shyly.<br>"Okay, you know what? I think I'm hungry too, let's go get something." I said, trying to avoid the awkward atmosphere. Was he really afraid of her? I mean, she sure is a bit intimidating, but- Anyway, breakfast was calling so we headed for the Mess Hall for some toasts with butter and sugar or something.

I headed for the Athena table when we entered the Hall but as I looked back I saw Erick just standing there, not knowing what to do. I felt kinda sorry for him, I knew what it was like not being claimed. Though mine was a slightly different situation, the reason I haven't been claimed at first was because I was actually the daughter of _two_ gods: Athena and Hades. I know, 'Isn't Athena supposed to be a virgin?' Well, she is. I'm just another brain child with the only difference that it was Aphrodite's fault that I had been born, she had been seeking revenge from my mother for some conflict with a mortal or something and she thought it a great idea to make her and one of the men she heated the most fall in that weird kind of intellectual love that was so characteristic of mom. So here I was, banned from Olympus and condemned to live like a half-blood by my dear uncle/granddad Zeus who had been really pissed off by all the incident and decided to channel his anger through me. Since then I had officially became his personal punching sack, every time he was mad about something he would punish me, no matter what, that was mainly the reason I didn't get along with technology or anything electrical whatsoever.  
>Looking at Erick I saw myself when I first arrived at Camp, alone and not sure whether I would fit anywhere, so I went for the Hades table instead and dragged Erick along to have breakfast with me and Nico.<br>"Great, now I have to put up with him during meals too?" He said as soon as he saw us walk towards him.  
>"Why do you hate him so much?" I asked him annoyed. "You've ben a jerk with him ever since he arrived at camp yesterday!"<br>"It's just... I don't know, something about him is just wrong... It may be his godly parent, I got a feeling he doesn't get along with Hades..."  
>"Nico, most of the gods don't get along with Dad. It's not Erick's fault if his father doesn't like ours!"<br>He looked at Erick, then at me in a I-still-have-a-bad-feeling-about-him sort of way and proceeded to help himself to some bread.  
>"Hola! I brought something for you!" Said Hex smiling broadly. The chesnut-haired girl slammed something on the table.<br>"Sooo... What is this?"  
>"Dulce de leche!" She opened the plastic pot, took a knife and a toast and spread the dense brown substance on it like it was butter. She made four of them and handed out one to each of us.<br>"Come on, eat!" She ordered, we all took a bite and I felt like I had just tasted glory in it's purest way. By the look on their faces Nico and Erick liked it too. Hex grinned when she saw us smile, I flipped the toast over like I always did, Dulce facing my tongue and as I bit I saw Erick look at me in a weird way, he seemed lost in thought.  
>"So I guess you liked it, right?" Hex asked.<br>"This is AMAZING!" Erick said, suddenly back in reality.  
>"Yeah, totally awesome! What do you think, Nico?" I asked my brother who was a little bit too quiet.<br>"I think this tastes better than the fruit in the Underworld." He replied pleased.  
>"Hey, we are forgetting to give the gods some of our food, remember?" I remarked, we all got up from the table and approached the burning fire.<br>"To Hades." Nico said.  
>"Para vos, viejo!" Said Hex chuckling.<br>"To Hades and Athena! Try this Dulce De Leche thing, it's great!" I added as I through two pieces of my toast into the fire. I looked at Erick and I saw him throw an offer as he muttered: "Whoever you are, Dad, just give me a sing, please, I need to know..." It was SO cute I felt the urge to hug his brains out but just as we were heading back to the table a blue light lit up over his head. Many campers gasped as Erick looked up to see a light blue lightning bolt forming over his head. It shined bright for some seconds and then disappeared.  
>"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" Screamed Erick in shock.<br>"You have just been claimed." Chiron explained.  
>"By whom?"<br>"Zeus, Stormbringer, Lord of the Skies, Lightning Master. Hail, Erick Blasfork, Son of the King of Olympus."  
>Everybody started kneeling, even those who used to hate Erick now looked at him in awe, even Nico reclutantly made a reverence, but I couldn't, I just couldn't. I ran as fast as I could to the Hades cabin and shut myself inside.<p>

ERICK POV  
>I stared after Seeker as she left, feeling awful even though it hadn't really been my fault that she had left.<br>"No, you must have gotten something wrong, I can't be a son of Zeus!"  
>"I'm sorry, airhead, you have just became the Sky Prince." Said Nico smirking.<br>Gods, I knew Seeker had trouble with Zeus and now I was his _son_? This was just wrong, I was just about to go after her and try to make things right when suddenly everyone turned to look as somebody made an entrance into the Hall.  
>"Hi," He said smiling. "I'm back."<br>I saw Percy's green eyes widen as he instantly recognised the man before him and gasped, uttering a single word.  
>"Luke."<p> 


	3. Forgivable And Unforgivable

**A/N: HERE'S CHAPTER 3! Sorry to keep you waiting but my mom had kidnapped my cellphone... Something about being addicter to it... Anyway, ENJOY!**

**Warning: Dark!Seeker**

PERCY POV  
>I felt my world being turned upside down as I stared into the bright blue eyes of my ex arch-enemy. He looked like he hadn't been dead at all, but I knew he had, I had seen him give his last breath back in Olympus. No one moved, I didn't dare approach him as I had the feeling that if I did he would vanish like a dream in the morning. I wasn't sure why, but seeing him again made me realise just how much I'd miss him. I looked around and saw everyone gaping at him like he had just dropped from utter space. Thinking back, they had all the right to look at him like that, I mean, he had just came back from death and all he said was 'Hi, I'm back.'? But that didn't matter because just then Chiron walked over to Luke and silently took him towards the Big House. Luke didn't even look at him and walked slowly like it was the most natural thing in the world.<p>

Once he was gone the Mess Hall honoured it's name by turning into a real Mess, capital 'M'. Chattering filled the air as everyone gave their opinion on the matter, some in favour and some against Luke staying at Camp. The only three people who weren't talking were Rachel, who hadn't come down for breakfast at all; this new kid Erick, who took advantage of the fact that no one was looking at him anymore and run for the Cabins; and me, for I just didn't know what to say. I mean, Luke had saved the world in the end, he had been a hero, but that didn't mean he hadn't made some wrong choices on the way. Actually, he had taken some _really_ bad decisions. I wasn't sure I was gonna forgive him all that easily. Apart from what I could personally decide, it was also yet to be seen what Chiron would make of him. Would he let him stay at Camp? Would he sent him back off to the Underworld? I couldn't tell.

ERICK POV  
>I entered the Hades cabin and was instantly engulfed by darkness. As soon as my eyes got used to the lack of light I noticed something in one of the corners. Seeker was sitting, her back to the wall, her head between her knees. As I approached her I noticed something dripping from her left forearm and onto the floor... Blood. Her Stygian Iron dagger was bloody in her right hand and almost silent weeps escaped her hidden lips.<br>"S-Seeker?" I whispered. She looked up at me, wavy chocolate-brown hair covering the right half of her face. Her usually dark brown eyes were black with betrayal. No tears were to be seen in her face but I could tell she had been crying.  
>"You-" She whispered. "You're his son."<br>"Yes, yes I am. But that is no excuse to do this to yourself!"  
>"I'm used to it by now..." She shuggered.<br>"When- How- Why did you start in first place?"  
>"That is none of your business." She stated. "Why are you here anyway? Do you wish to remind me that your Father is one of my worsts enemies?"<br>"Seeker calm down, it's not my fault-"  
>"I <em>know<em> it's not your fault but it's still just wrong..."  
>"Let me help you up." I said. She slipped her dagger between her sock and her right combat boot and extended both her arms for me to take. She winced as I helped her to her feet but didn't say a word for as she opened her mouth to speak her gaze went suddenly blank, she became stiff, her face expresionless. She looked like she had been possessed.<br>"Seeker?" She blinked herself back into consciousness and emitted a barely audible whisper.  
>"He's here..."<br>"Who's here?"  
>"How could I not notice before? This was bound to happen!"<br>"Seeker, look at me, what's happened?"  
>She looked me in the eyes, all trace of the original betrayed expression was gone and replaced by something I never thought I would see in those deep dark eyes: fear. She flung her arms round my neck and hugged me.<br>"This is bad, Erick. Really bad."  
>"What is it? Are you in trouble? Will something happen?"<br>"This is what Father was talking about. _Brace yourself, Seeker, hard times are coming sooner than you expect._"  
>"Hard times? Wh- What can I do to help?" I stuttered.<br>"Promise you will be on my side when the time comes... Swear it over the river Styx."  
>"The time? Which time?"<br>"The time to take sides." She said simply. "Swear it, please..." She was practically begging, I couldn't say no.  
>"I swear. I, Erick Blasfork, swear over the river Styx that I will be on your side when the time comes to take sides. When ever that time is..." I said, trying to make my promise clear, I knew this oaths where tricky and I knew what happened when you broke one.<br>She collapsed onto the floor and went back to her original position. I sat by her side and embraced her in a one armed hug. She raised her head to look at me then rested it on my chest, breathing heavily.  
>I couldn't tell how much time we had spent like that, Seeker lost in thought while I hugged her, just to let her know that I was there, that she wasn't alone, when suddenly the door of the cabin burst open and light poured in. Seeker hid her bloody arm behind us as Hex looked at us from the doorway, a smile on her face.<br>"Did you feel that?" She asked.  
>"Luke is back to life..." Seeker said, finally revealing what was troubling her or at least, as I would afterwards learn, part of her troubles.<br>"No! Well, yes, but that's not the important part!"  
>"Then what is it?"<br>"He's just started a yaoi scene with Percy!"

PERCY POV  
>After waiting for a while, all the campers had eventually left the Hall to start their daily activities. All except for me, I had stayed until shadows were long and the sun was almost down. Just as I had finally made up my mind to leave, the door of the Big House had opened and Luke had came out walking right towards me.<br>"We need to talk." He had said. "Alone."  
>We had both walked over to my cabin where we now standed, Luke seemingly unsure of how to act or what to say as I shut the door behind us.<br>"Forgive me." He burst out. "Please."  
>"Forgive you? What should <em>I<em> forgive you for?" By then, I had decided I would NOT make this easy for him, no matter how much I wanted to.  
>"For being such a douche. For taking all the wrong choices. For being so selfish..."<br>"But that didn't affect me at all! Well, except for the part were I almost die trying to save the world you were trying to destroy, of course... But apart from that it was all fine with me." I said sarcastically.  
>"I'm sorry, I really am. But I made up for it in the end, remember? I sacrificed myself to save the world!"<br>"So you think that's it? That you can turn into a hero all of a sudden and we're all gonna accept you just because you were good in the end?" I was really pissed off now. Who did he think he was?  
>"No, I know that's not it, I know you're not all just gonna forgive me. But I don't need <em>you all<em> to forgive me, I need _you_ to forgive me, Percy. You're the one that matters."  
>"Really, why?" I said, anger getting in the way of my voice.<br>"Because I love you."  
>"Y-you WHAT?" His answer had taken me by surprise and I wasn't sure what to say, I wasn't even sure what to think.<br>"Look, if you're toying with me or something you can very well end it now because I'm not falling for it, okay?"  
>He smirked. "I'm not toying with you..." He said as he got closer, finally cornering me against the door. He raised his hand and I closed my eyes. <em>What was I expecting?<em> I thought. _A slap?_ No, I was expecting something even worse, and I was right... He brushed the tip of his finger across my cheek then just smashed his lips on mine, causing me to gasp. My breath came out strangled, my body was shaking. He was being rough and passionate and somehow I liked it, in a rather confusing, weird way. But I hadn't forgiven him yet.  
>"No- Luke, get off!" I pushed him away.<br>"What is it?" He was playing innocent.  
>"You see, teaming up with Kronos, that's forgivable, we all make our mistakes. But coming back from death just to mess up with my mind? Well, that's unforgivable. I'm no one's toy."<br>"Percy, don't you get it? You're not a toy to me, I love you..."  
>"So... You came all the way from the Underworld, <em>all by yourself<em>, just to tell me you love me?" I wasn't sure I believed his story.  
>"Well, I had some help."<br>"Really? And how's that?"  
>"I can't tell." He said almost quietly.<br>"Yeah, cool story bro, but you know what? I don't trust you."  
>"Wow, we're really being mean, now, aren't we, Percy?" He's arms slithered round my waist and he pulled me closer against him. "It's not like you don't like me, is it?" He kissed me again, preventing me from escaping by holding me tight by the waist while gripping my hair, forcing me closer. Somehow I found myself moaning into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck and standing on tiptoes so as to kiss the taller man better. He smirked and I realised I had lost all my chances of playing hard-to-get. I had given in to temptation, all my pride forgotten together with my accusations and my lack of trust towards the man who had betrayed Olympus. When we broke apart he rested his forehead on mine as I stepped normally again and lost a few inches.<br>"See, I love you... Will you trust me now?"  
>"Maybe." I smiled and he brushed his lips on mine one last time before letting go.<br>"I have to go now." He said.  
>"Why? Can't you stay?"<br>"No, I'm sorry, Percy, but if anyone finds out I'm here..."  
>"I understand." I nodded. "It wouldn't be good for any of us."<br>"Think of me while I'm gone, will you?" He looked almost pained, like he didn't want to leave me.  
>"Of course." His expression eased up a bit at my response.<br>"See you in the morning, Sea Prince." He smiled and was gone.


	4. News From Olympus

**A/N: Here I am again, posting another chapter... First of all, Id like to thank "'.it.i'" for being the first person to add my story to Alerts, "ringgold913" for adding both me and my story to Favs and Alerts, "darkangel15" for adding my story to Alerts and Favs too and finally "**LuvPeaceCandy" for adding the story to Alerts AND... *suspence* BEING MY FIRST REVIEWER!****

****Well, now that i'm done thanking, let the story beggin! By the way, you'll find a little bit of a surprise here...****

PERCY POV  
><em>"Think of me while I'm gone."<em> He had said, as if I wouldn't. I hadn't slept all night, thinking of him. It was six o' clock in the morning and I was still up, I definitely needed to talk to someone. But to whom? Annabeth and I had split up a month ago, she spent too much time rebuilding Olympus so we had no time for each other. We had taken the decision together, we were back to being friends, but I still didn't think I could tell her about _this_... Grover had been really busy too lately, spreading the message of Pan and all, he was now Lord of the Wild and Vice Leader of the Council of Cloven Elders, apart from the Chosen one of Pan, of course so he was out of question. Thalia was away with the Hunters so obviously I couldn't talk to her either. Nico... He just wouldn't understand... I needed someone who would listen without judging me, someone who believed in freedom of thought and stuff like that, someone who wouldn't say it was wrong just because we were both guys... Gods I was sounding so gay! Not that I had anything against gay people but I just wasn't ready to look at myself in the mirror and say "Hi, my name is Perseus Jackson, I'm gay and crushing on my just-back-to-life-after-almost-destroying-the-world super-hot ex arch-enemy!" No. Just no. Not yet at least. That's when it came to my mind: _Rachel._ She was kind and open-minded and, most important of all, she would be willing to listen to my problems at 6:00am, something that not everyone would do.  
>I haven't seen her around all day yesterday so I figured she would be in her tent-home-cave-thing, I put on some clothes and headed for her place.<p>

* * *

><p>I found Rachel Elizabeth Dare bent over a desk, chewing on a pencil and looking seriously concerned about something.<br>"Rachel?"  
>"Huh? Ah, Percy! Good evening." She said sleepily.<br>"Umm, it's 6:30am..."  
>"Already?" She looked at her watch, she looked like she had been up all night and her brain was overloaded, she couldn't quite process what was on the little face of the watch. "Hmm, if you say so. It's just I've been so worried! I've been having this visions..."<br>"About what?"  
>"Oh, never mind. Anyway, what brought you up here? You don't usually visit me."<br>"Well, I need some advise..."  
>"I'm all ears!" She said, shaking her head like a wet dog, this seemed to wake her brain up a bit.<br>"It's just..." I told her everything, how Luke had mysteriously appeared at Camp (she didn't looked surprised about that, which made me wonder: could that be what her visions were about?), how he had asked (ordered, actually) to talk to me alone, how he had asked for forgiveness, told me he loved me, kissed me and finally left. She listened carefully and made no remarks as I told her of my uncertain feelings towards Luke and my fears of being played with. When I was done she took a sip of coffee from a cup on the desk and a deep breath and asked.  
>"And what are you gonna do?"<br>"Actually, I was hoping you could help me on that one..."  
>"Percy, I don't know..."<br>"Rachel," I asked clearly, trying to provoke the Oracle inside her. "What would happen if Luke and I started... Dating?"  
>She closed her eyes and her head fell, she lost control of her body and I had to catch her before she fell from the chair. Green mist started forming on the floor, swirling around her feet. She opened her glowing eyes and green smoke escaped her mouth. I had seen her recite prophecies before but the raspy snake-like voice in which Rachel spoke next still freaked me out.<p>

_"Caduceus and Trident shall intertween;_  
><em>And thus the rage of the gods they shall bring;<em>  
><em>Some shall be outraged, some shall be pleased;<em>  
><em>You shall either fight or try to bring peace;<em>  
><em>But beware, half-bloods, of the mayor king;<em>  
><em>For he is the one who your fate shall seal"<em>

After that she closed her eyes and relaxed on her chair; when she opened them again, they where back to normal.  
>"Sorry, Percy, I was doing the Oracle thing again, wasn't I? What did I predict? Another storm in Manhattan?"<br>"No, it wasn't that, you must have passed out because of the lack of sleep." I lied.  
>"So, no Prophecy?"<br>"Nope, and by the way, I gotta go, see you around Rachel!"  
>"Umm, okay then, see you..." She didn't look quite convinced but I left as fast as I could so she didn't have much time to think it over anyway. I wasn't sure why I hadn't told her, after all, she had the right to know what she herself had predicted. But I had a feeling that if I told her, if I told anyone, they'd just get all worried about the "rage of the gods" part and no one would pay attention to what mattered most to me <em>"Caduceus and Trident shall intertween..."<em> That meant...

* * *

><p>LUKE POV<p>

_Flashback_

"I believe you have a lot to explain." Said Chiron calmly. "Take a seat."  
>A slow song was playing on the background, the kind of music that makes you picture old couples dancing. I could just make out the lyrics.<p>

_"Sorry,_  
><em>Is all that you can't say,<em>  
><em>Years gone by and still,<em>  
><em>Words don't come easily,<em>  
><em>Like sorry, like sorry..."<em>

"So, if you would be kind enough to explain how you avoided death..."  
>"I didn't avoid death. I just came back from it." I eluded the question.<br>"How? Don't misunderstand me, Luke, I'm glad to see you again, but I need some explanations. No one should be able to escape the Underworld, this could cause lots of trouble. I _need_ to know how you did it." He looked like he was pleading so I decided I could at least give him a clue.  
>"Well, I didn't do it on my own, someone did me a few favours..."<br>"Who?"  
>"I can't talk about that, I'm not turning anyone in."<br>He sighed.  
>"As you wish... Now, I'd like to know the reason of your return to Camp Half-Blood."<br>I looked away, trying to avoid the implicit question. _Why?_ I knew why, but I wasn't gonna tell Chiron. I could feel his eyes fixed on me, I focused in the faint sound of the song to avoid getting nervous.

_"But you can say baby,_  
><em>Baby, can I hold you tonight?<em>  
><em>Maybe if I told you the right words,<em>  
><em>At the right time, you'd be mine..."<em>

My imagination took flight, my head filled with scenes of Percy and me and more Percy, I thought of all I would tell him when I finally got to talk to him, I imagined every word I'd say, every answer he'd give, I remembered the way he used to flush when I congratulated him after a particularly good sword-fighting lesson and my heart skipped a beat, I wished I could see him again like that, I wished I could see him all flushed because of me just one more time. He used to look so cute when he'd just arrived at Camp... Of course he was still cute but unfortunately, the last few times I'd seen him he had been worn out and angry or worried and, even though he looked pretty damn sexy when he was pissed, I kind of missed his smile...  
>"Luke? Are you listening to me? I'm asking you a question."<br>"Ah, yes, sorry, it's just my ADHD. What where you asking me?"  
>"I was wondering why you'd came back." He sounded suspicious.<br>"Ermr, I guess you could call it "personal matters."  
>"Personal matters? Alas, I see you won't tell me that either so maybe you should just leave. Your mind seems to be somewhere else."<p>

_End Flashback_

I lied on my bed, fully awake, until about 7am. As I considered the idea of going for breakfast a voice suddenly interrupted my train of thoughts.  
>"LUKE!" A girl's voice shouted.<br>"Annabeth?"  
>"Oh my gods, it's true! You're back!"<br>I smiled, I had missed her a lot but the sound of her last words still ringed in my ears. _"You were like a brother to me, Luke, but I didn't love you."_ I had expected that, and I already had Percy in mind by that time but it had still been just a little hard on me.  
>"How did you manage to do it?" She didn't say it out loud but I knew what she was talking about.<br>"That doesn't really matter right now. Where are you? Why aren't you at Camp?"  
>"Well, Olympus got kind of destroyed when... You know..."<br>"Yeah, I do."  
>"So I've been appointed official architect of Olympus and I'm designing the city."<br>"You are in Olympus?"  
>She nodded happily.<br>"Wow! It looks like your dream of becoming an architect has come true in a way you didn't expect!"  
>"Yes, it's great, isn't it?"<br>"Quite cool! So how are the gods doing? Any big fights lately?"  
>"Well just some hours ago I saw Eros running around with a nose bleed and then talking secretly to Hermes, they were giggling like school girls! I wonder what they're up to..." I thought I had a pretty much good idea of what they were talking about, but I didn't like it at all so I kept my mouth shut.<br>"I also saw Zeus really pissed, I'd like to know what that's all about-"  
>"Maybe he had another quarrel with Hera." I said, wishing that I was right.<br>"Could be... Anyway, I just wanted to find out whether the rumours of your return where true, I have to go back to work now, guess I'll IM you later."  
>"Of course, see you!"<br>As soon as she was gone, I dropped myself back on bed, appetite forgotten as I thought about what I'd just heard. Eros was the god of sexuality and, more specifically, of homosexual relationships, could it be that he knew? Had he told Hermes? Annabeth had said they were 'giggling', did that mean I was getting some kind of approval from them? I certainly didn't need that approval, I definitely didn't want Hermes messing with my love life. While Zeus... Annabeth had seen him annoyed... Did he know too? Was he disapproving of Percy and I? Percy and I... It sounded good, though Percy wasn't really mine yet, I felt like he was. And he was gonna be mine, whether he liked it or not. And he looked like he liked it anyway...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YAY, SURPRISE PROPHECY! Sorry if it was a little lame but it's the first time I write a prophecy and getting everything to fit and rhyme was hard. Pleasepleaseplease review and tell me if there's anythig I should improve! I await your reviews as I write the next chapter; by the way, the rating will probably change to M in the next chapter so be warned!**

**See you in about a week or two,**

**Seeker.**


	5. Caduceus And Trident Shall Intertween

**A/N: Before we start, I've got some pretty good news for you today: up until now I'd been making everything up on the go, but I've finally gotten a general idea of where is this going and how is it gonna end! Why is this good news for you? Because it highly increases the chances of me finishing this earlier than I thought! It will have AT LEAST around 11 chapters and MAYBE (if I feel like it) a Halloween special!**  
><strong>Now the usual thanks before the start of the chapter: Thanks to "LuvPeaceCandy" and "Shinigami" (whoever you are) for reviewing my story, knowing you like it is what keeps me writing!<strong>  
><strong>WARNIGNS: Argentinian food, really pissed off Seeker, Lemon (yes I mean sex). You might find this chapter a little... Weirdly written. The truth is, I had things that needed to be said and individual scenes that needed to be shown and I had to put it together somehow so sorry if it wasn't the best way ever but it was the best way I could come up with. If you notice any particular mistake tell me in a review and I promise I'll do my best to improve :D<strong>  
><strong>Now, with nothing else to say, LET THE FIC BEGGIN!<strong>

POV SEEKER

As I sat on the Hades table, I had the feeling there was something missing. I looked around; there was Nico, silently looking towards the Mnemosine table; there were Percy and Luke, throwing each other furtive looks from their seats, Hex had told me all about what had happened between them last night; there was Rachel, sitting by Chiron's side; there was Jonnathan, sitting at the Apollo table and looking over to Hex dreamily; and of course there was Hex, coming over to our table with a package in her hands.  
>"Che, come over here! I've got something to show you!"<br>Six more people joined our table and that's when I noticed what had been missing. Together with Hex, Jonnathan, Luke, Percy and Rachel, another person had sat in the corner opposite to mine at the table. Erick. I had completely forgotten about him, but apparently he hadn't forgotten about me or what had happened yesterday. He was looking at me like I was the most fragile thing he had ever seen and he seemed worried that I might break at any moment. Seriously, I wasn't like that.  
>"Now, thiiiiss are <em>facturas<em>!"  
>"You brought them from Argentina, didn't you?" Asked Jonnathan. Oh, I guess I forgot to say that Jonnathan was this guy from Cabin 7 who had declared his love to Hex about five times already and gotten rejected every single time but, for some reason, he just kept coming back. Maybe he thought he still had a chance, silly him.<br>"Kind of, yeah."  
>"You know you're not supposed to bring in stuff from the outside, especially food!" I complained. This girl was gonna get us all kicked out from Camp any day now.<br>"Well, I've got some connections, you know? And wait until you try it before complaining!"  
>She was right, we all had a go at the weird sweet thing and I must say it was great. I was starting to think that if she was planning on getting us some new argentinian thing every day maybe I could live with that.<p>

After breakfast I headed for the arena, I was feeling like cutting some heads off. As I walked away from the Hall, I felt something grab my arm and before I knew it I had Erick pinned against a wall with my dagger pressing on his throat and pleading for mercy.  
>"Don't EVER sneak up on me like that again, I could have killed you."<br>"I'll have that in mind..." He mumbled.  
>"Anyway, what do you want?" I was kind of aggressive towards him, I'll admit it, but it wasn't my fault, he had surprised me while I was in let's-go-murder-someone-slowly-and-painfully mood. Yes, I get in that mood sometimes.<br>"I- I wanted to talk to you..."  
>"What about?" I asked, letting go of him and sliding my weapon between my jeans and my bare skin, just in case I needed it later.<br>"About yesterday-"  
>"I KNEW IT! You have been looking at me funny all morning! You can trust me on this one that I won't have another emotional breakdown any day soon son you can very well stop worrying and continue with your life, <em>Sky Prince<em>..." I slithered the last two words out like poisonous daggers, willing to harm.  
>"Don't be like that, I thought we were over all that I-hate-you-because-your-father-hates-me nonsense!"<br>"Well you thought wrong!"  
>"Seeker, please, look at me..." He said placing his hands on my shoulders. "You don't always have to play tough. We all have our demons, and we all need help to fight them. Please, I really want to know, I really care, why do you do it?" I looked directly into his electric blue eyes.<br>"When you spend so much time among the dead, blood is the only thing that reminds you that you are still alive..."  
>He looked stunned.<br>"Wh- whoa, I'd never thought of it that way..."  
>"Yeah, it kinda sucks, you know, being Hades's oldest child. It sort of makes me his heir."<br>"Oldest child? How old are you?"  
>"Well, I'll be 1845 this September..."<br>"WHAT?"  
>"Styx! Don't scream like that! I don't want everyone to know I'm that old."<br>"How can that be possible? You look 17!"  
>"Well, it's a long story..." I said, sitting on the little steps leading out of the Hall. Erick sat by my side. "I kind of have to protect Hex while she goes looking for Hades-knows-what, Hades-knows-where. I was recruited for the mission at the age of 17 and have been helping her travel the world ever since."<br>"So, Hex is one thousand eight hundred whatever years old like you? Who is her godly parent?"  
>"Of course not! She's 2074! And her father is Eros, god of sexuality, more specifically of homosexuality, that's why Hex can see yaoi scenes in her head as they happen." Erick was out of words and the expression on his face was priceless. I didn't blame him, it's hard to understand at first but once you get used to it it's rather cool. At least it is to me, to him it was probably just another reason to be afraid of her.<br>"And you're saying you don't know what you're looking for or where it is?"  
>"No, but we sort of have until the end of times to figure it out."<br>"I see, I think I'm starting to understand now. Being Hades's daughter and all you have seen a whole lot of deaths and dead people over the course of 1845 years, so you have developed an attraction towards blood, as it symbolises life, am I right?"  
>"Pretty much sums it up." I suddenly burst out something that had been wandering around in my mind for a long time.<br>"Am I too fucked up?"  
>Erick looked at me, surprise and concern written all over his face.<br>"What? No! It's a little weird, I'll admit it, but it's not _compleatly_ fucked up, it's almost rational."  
>"Let's face it. I'm a sadistic maniac." I rested my head on my knees and hid it between my arms. Erick sighed.<br>"You _do_ seem to have depression issues, are you bipolar or something?"  
>"Why are you asking?" I grumbled.<br>"Just five minutes ago you tried to kill me and now you look like you don't even have the strength to get up so... You know, just saying, you look like an emo kid, Death Princess."  
>"Don't you DARE call me 'Death Princes' if you wish to keep all your limbs attached to your body, and NO. I am NOT emo."<br>"As you wish _Death Princess_..." He grinned.  
>"Ohh, you better run 'cause I'm chopping your head off!" We both got up and I run after him, chasing him all over Camp. Some campers looked at us funny but we just ignored them and kept running; Erick trying to save his life and I trying to cut his head out of his body.<p>

POV ANNABETH

Even just upon seeing Luke I knew there was something going on. Something was wrong with him, starting from the fact that he was back in Camp after being literally dead. He had avoided all my questions and had instead tried to distract me with superficial inquiries about things that I knew he didn't care to know. I'm head counsellor for the Athena Cabin, for the gods sake, he wasn't fooling me and he knew it! There was something about the way he had acted when I mentioned Zeus... He suggested the hypothesis of the argument with Hera almost as if he wanted it to be true. Could he possibly know the true reason? What was he hidding? I was dying to know so I decided to talk to Zeus and ask for some holidays or something so I could go to Camp Half-Blood and talk to Luke face to face.  
>As I approached the provisional headquarters of the gods I overheard someone shouting. I stuck my ear to the door and heard one of the most revealing conversations ever.<br>"I won't allow it!" It sounded like Zeus was pretty angry, I was expecting whoever he was talking to to agree quietly but instead I heard Hermes scream.  
>"JUST BECAUSE NONE OF YOUR SONS HAD A HAPPLYLY EVER AFTER DOESN'T MEAN MINE DOESN'T DESERVE ONE!"<br>"YOUR SON ALMOST DESTROYED OLYMPUS! HE DESERVES NOTHING BUT HADES!" Almost destroyed Olympus? Where they talking about Luke?  
>"Oh, don't get me started on that boy, I'm still trying to figure out how he managed to foul my security..." Now they where definitely talking about Luke, and if even Hades was there I could tell this was <em>dead<em> serious. As weird as it sounded.  
>"HE SACRIFICED HIMSELF FOR THE WORLD HE DESERVES TO BE WITH THE ONE HE LOVES!"<br>"NOT IF THE ONE HE LOVES IS MY SON!" Poseidon? Was Hermes standing against the Big Three on his own?  
>"OH, PLEASE! AS IF YOUR SON DIDN'T LOVE HIM BACK! I DIDN'T SEE HIM COMPLAIN WHEN HE GOT KISSED!" Kissed? Wait a second, a son of Poseidon? There was only one person he could be referring to.<br>"THAT'S BECAUSE YOUR SON IS OLDER, TALLER, BIGGER AND STRONGER THAN PERCY!" Percy and a son of Hermes? Percy and _Luke_?

POV PERCY

I was starting to worry. Luke had acted normal all day, as if nothing had happened. For a moment I thought that maybe I had imagined it, maybe it had just been a dream, but then I remembered Rachel and the Prophecy and I knew it had been true.  
>After a long day of sword fighting, wall climbing and almost hitting a daughter of Momo with an arrow (she screamed at me Spanish insults in a weird italian accent, something about offending the great Mily and getting raped by a fish), I retreated to my cabin for some extremely needed sleep. I was already dozing off when I heard a little clicking noise and the Cabin door opened.<br>"Who's there?"  
>"What a stupid question to ask, if I were a serial killer or a monster I wouldn't say 'Hi, it's me! I came here to rip your head off!', Percy. Think before you speak."<br>"Luke? What are you doing here?"  
>"I came for round two."<br>He walked slowly towards my bed as I sited up straight.  
>"How did you get in, I locked the door."<br>"Something good had to come out of being the son of the god of thieves..."  
>He pushed me on the bed slowly and kissed me, not in a rough, passionate way like before but slowly and gently.<br>"Don't worry, Sea Prince, I'll go easy on you." He breathed in my ear.  
><em>Oh, no. Oh, gods no.<em> I thought as he slowly removed my shirt. I winced at the feeling of cold hands on my chest and shut my eyes closed. I heard as he tossed his clothes to one side of the bed and felt his hands on me again. He played with the rim of my boxers and I shivered, already feeling myself get hard and hating myself for it. Luke laughed softly and had me naked before I could even react. Feeling completely exposed, I covered my face with my hands.  
>"Mmm... Do you know how much I've waited to see you all flushed like that? I've hold back for a long time, Percy, so there's no stopping me tonight." He leaned in on top of me and kissed me again, this time in a lustful, needy way.<br>"Please, Luke, don't. I- I'm not sure about this yet..."  
>"Ah, please, you know you want this too." He kissed his way through my chest and down between my legs. I gasped as the hotness of his mouth wrapped itself around my erection. He licked and sucked and played with me and I couldn't help but moan and gasp and grip the bed sheets, hopelessly hopping to stop my hips from buckling.<br>As I was getting close he stopped and I grunted, unable to articulate a real word. He went up to me and sucked hard on my neck _Styx, this is gonna leave a mark_ I thought, already imagining the expressions on my friends faces if they saw me with a lovebite. Luke suddenly pushed a finger into my mouth and muttered 'Suck'. The thought _'Stop being so commanding'_ crossed my mind but I obeyed, not really in control of myself anymore. He added another finger, and then another one and I sucked, soaking them in saliva until he pulled them out and bit hard on my lip. Suddenly, I felt as he pushed a finger inside me and moaned loudly.  
>"Gods, Percy, you're fucking tight."<br>The son of Hermes pushed in and out of me slowly, then added a second finger, sissoring and spreading me and twisting his fingers and then adding a third one until he pulled out. I whined at the loss and he smiled.  
>"Fuck, Luke, don't stop." I managed to say, my voice coming out strangled.<br>He positioned himself between my legs and flung them over his shoulder to gain better access. I knew what was coming but I didn't complain, I suppose I had already given up hope. As I tried to force myself to think straight, he deepened himself inside me and stopped still so I could adjust. I gave a slight nod and he resumed the thrusting, going almost all the way out before slamming inside me again. My breath quickened and so did his pace, getting faster and harder as I screamed and moaned for the world to hear.  
>"Ahh! FUCK!"<br>"I'm trying to, stop shouting or we'll get caught."  
>"Ngh... can't... Agh!"<br>Hot lips pressed on mine, breathing my breaths and sucking on my tongue.  
>"On second thought, I LOVE making you scream..." Sweat dripping down my forehead, my face red, my eyes closed, I gasped.<br>"Harder! Faster! More!" He obeyed willingly. I was a mess of heat and sweat and love and lust and he LOVED it.  
>"L-LUKE!" I shouted as I came, spilling all over the bed.<br>"Say it. Say you love me, Percy!" He pleaded.  
>Panting and trying to catch my breath I said:<br>"I love you..." He came too, screamed my name into the night. Talk about keeping quiet.  
>"I love you too, Sea Prince." He whispered and wrapped his arms around me. "No more locking the door from now on, ok?"<br>"Yeah..." I rested my head on his chest and, just before drifting into sleep, I thought about just how lucky I was, for no matter who he was with during the day, I had him all for myself in the end...

**A/N: Okay, so that was my very first Lemon (yes, this fanfic's full of new things for me) so please don't be too hard on me, ok? Hope you liked it!**


	6. And Thus The Rage Of The Gods They

**A/N: Well, this turned out as a bit of a weird chapter but at least it's finally here. And by the way, the title is And Thus The Rage Of The Gods They Shall Bring, but fanfiction decided it was too long so I had to cut it.**  
><strong>Before we start, here are this weeks thanks: Tanks to "skyler.v" for faving my story and adding it to alerts and to "CretianStar" for adding the story to alerts, but most of all I want to thank "Shinigami", I don't have a clue who you are but you are the person that's been showing the most interest in my story (apart from my best friend of course but she doesn't count).<strong>  
><strong>And now, let the weirdness begin!<strong>

POV PERCY  
>I woke up to the sound of loud banging on the door. Luke was gone but looking into a mirror I noticed I still had the lovebite from last night. I covered it as best as I could with a scarf, yes a scarf in the middle of the summer, that was soooo much better... It was all I could do anyway so I got dressed in a heartbeat and opened the door, secretly hopping it was Luke.<br>It wasn't.  
>What I found when I opened the door was a VERY angry Annabeth Chase who pushed me into the Cabin screaming at me.<br>"Why didn't you tell me? Aren't we friends? Is this why you broke up with me? Because you're gay? You could have told me you know, I would have understood!"  
>"Annabeth, calm down, I just woke up, my brain isn't working that good..." I said sleepily.<br>"Well, you better get it running because you have lots of things to explain!" She looked around the Cabin in disgust. "You really should clean up sometime, or make your bed or something." She extended the covers a bit, sat on my bed and motioned me to sit too. I did, shaking my head, trying to clear my thoughts. She frowned.  
>"Percy, why are you wearing a scarf? It's really hot outside."<br>"Hmm... I- I have a cold."  
>"Don't try to fool me!" She said and exposed my neck in a swift move.<br>"PERCY! So it's true you ARE with Luke! He did that to you, didn't he? Did you sleep with him? Was he rough? Did you enjoy it? What am I asking? Of course you enjoyed it! Gods, there's so much I want to ask I just don't know where to start!"  
>"Why don't you start by letting me answer?" I asked, a little irritated now.<br>"Ok let's do a quick ask-and-answer thing. I ask and you answer the first thing that comes to your mind. Ready?"  
>"Bring it on." I said, taking a deep breath.<br>"Do you love him?"  
>"Did you have to start with such a difficult question?"<br>"I'm the one asking the questions here and the answer isn't that hard! Do you love him or not?"  
>"Erm... I guess..."<br>"Ok, we'll come back to that later. Now, are you gay?"  
>"NO!"<br>"Hey, calm down, it's not like it's a bad thing!"  
>"Annabeth, I'm NOT gay."<br>"Bisexual, maybe?"  
>"Maybe. Can we go to the next topic, please?"<br>"Okay, when did you realise you had feelings for him?"  
>"Well I haven't exactly accepted that part yet, not even to myself, but I did realise he meant more to me than I thought when I saw him alive again."<br>"Oh, that's so sweet! Who made the first move?"  
>"Luke."<br>"Do you love him more than you loved me?" That question took me by surprise and I didn't know what to say. "It's okay, we're friends now, I can stand it."  
>"Well, yes. Yes, I think I do."<br>Annabeth just nodded and sighed before spitting out her last question.  
>"Do you think he loves you back?"<br>"I don't know. But I hope he does."  
>Annabeth smiled quietly. "Sorry, Percy, but I'll go visit Luke now, I hadn't seen him since... Well, a long time." She left as fast as she had arrived, leaving me alone and with a particular question swirling in my mind. <em>'Do you thi<em>_nk he loves you back?'_

POV ERICK  
>I entered the Hades cabin, praying that Seeker wouldn't be there. Thankfully she wasn't, but Nico was. Perfect.<br>"What are you doing here, airhead?" He looked at me suspiciously.  
>"I need to ask you something. Seeker isn't here, is she?"<br>"No, she's feeding Miss O' Leary, what do you want?"  
>"Well, it's a little hard to explain but... Do you think I might have a chance with her?" Nico nearly dropped the torch he was holding, thanks the Gods he didn't or he would have burnt us up alive.<br>"What do you mean by "have a chance with her"? Wait, do you have, like, feelings for my sister or something?"  
>"Umm... Kind of..." I looked down at the floor, colour rising up my cheeks. Nico turned round and placed the torch in it's holder, I thought he had just ended the conversation there, but as I made up my mind to leave he turned back to me and sighed.<br>"Look, I appreciate your hopes but you might be dreaming just a tad too high. Seeker isn't an easy girl, she sends mixed signals and stuff like that."  
>"Mixed signals?"<br>"Yeah, you know, with her 'I hate you' means 'I love you', 'You're a bloody idiot' means 'You're awesome', 'If you do that just one more time, I kill you' means 'Do it again', that kind of things."  
>"So, if she keeps telling me she hates me, does that means she loves me?"<br>"Probably. But you still should try to get to know her better, know what she likes or dislikes, she doesn't open up to people much so if you can actually know her without her telling you anything you will definitely win some points with her."  
>"Then can you tell me anything about her? You are her half-brother, you two share Cabin 14, you must know her better than anyone!"<br>"Actually, Hex is the one who knows her better than anyone but I don't suggest you go see her unless you wish to be traumatised for life. Anyway, something you must have in mind is that most of Athena's kids are sapiosexual."  
>"Sapiwhat?"<br>"Sapiosexual, attracted to intelligence, you're fucked there."  
>"Is Seeker Sapiwhatever too?"<br>"I don't have a clue. Anyhow, look around you, what can you guess about her from what you see?"  
>I scanned the place, looking for anything that looked remotely like it might be Seeker's. The place had a creepy look to it, torches attached to the walls lit the room dimly, a collection of black candles sat cold by one of the beds. It had to be Seeker's, that bed was the only one that wasn't made and that was something I had heard Cabin 6 complain about, wherever Seeker slept, she never made the bed. There were loads of books scattered on the bed, in both English and Ancient Greek, together with her e-reader (the only electronic device that didn't seem to hate her, probably because of her mother) <em>"Okay, so she's definitely not dyslexic."<em> I thought. There were also a pair of black-and-red headphones, a little green device that was probably meant for music and a cell phone _"So she did have one, I'll ask her for her number later."_ I walked slowly towards the bed, there was something I knew for sure, if you wish to know things about someone that no one else knows, check under their bed. I crouched and saw a black box with the name _"Seeker Witch"_ engraved on it, it was locked, I figured that was what the key Seeker always hanged around her neck was for.  
>"Try electricity, I think a good shock should open it." Said Nico, looking at me with an amused smile on his face.<br>I concentrated hard and touched the lock slightly. It flung open and I took a look into the weirdest collection of things ever. There were a set of knives and daggers on top of the pile, some of them still had dried blood on their tips. I shuddered as the memories from two nights ago flooded my mind. I shook them away and resumed my investigation. I found some of those Japanese comics (what do they call them? Manga?) with drawings of guys on the covers.  
>"Ohh, I wouldn't open that if I were you! She left them out once and I flipped through some pages... Just don't. You'll get the wrong idea of her. And don't read that pages written in pencil either, some of them are Seeker's and some Hex's but you'll probably just judge her all wrong if you do."<br>I did as I was told and let the mangas and the papers aside. There were lots of papers, a diary with another lock that I didn't dare open, drawings of knives and stabbed hearts and broken mirrors, nail polish of every colour you can think of, many little sugar packages, a stuffed pikachu, some mortal money, drachmas, pens, pencils, markers, perfumes, skull-shaped earings, some pieces of gold, silver and bronze, a ball the size of a coin and a small bag of candy.  
>"I see she likes sweets." I mentioned.<br>"Yes, she's a one-thousand-eight-hundred-and-forty-five-years-old, sugar-addicted, ADHD girl with depression issues. But she's all right, as long as you don't hurt her too much. She's much more fragile than she seems, you know?"  
>I felt bad for her so I put everything back to it's place and closed the box.<br>"Oh, and she's gonna notice someone was rummaging through her things, she's obsessive-compulsive too, everything in that box has it rightful place and she would noticed even if it was moved just a millimetre so if I were you, I'd leave before she comes back." I didn't need to be told twice, I thanked Nico and I already had my hand on the doorknob when Nico called after me. "Don't ever mention the fact that I helped you to anyone and pretend this never happened, but remember: Play to your strengths."

POV LUKE  
>"What-" <em>stab<em> "are-" _stab_ "you-" _slash_ "talking-" _hit_ "about?" I lowered my sword and shield and looked at Annabeth who was staring at me like she was judging me and bitting her lip. "Of course I love him!"  
>"Well, he doesn't seem to know! I' just been talking to Rachel and she says he's afraid that you may be toying with him."<br>"Wait, does Rachel know?"  
>"That you two had sex? No she doesn't."<br>"Shhh! Don't go saying that out loud, Wise Girl, you'll get mr into loads of trouble..."  
>"Oh, I really wish you could tell everyone! You two would look just so cute together..."<br>"Yeah, but I'm not sure about how people will take it... Percy is a hero and I'm... I'm the guy who tried to take over the world with an army of monsters and then came back when no one called him..."  
>"Hey, it wasn't you who tried to destroy the world, that was Kronos. And how did you manage to come back? I heard you had some help, but who would be stupid enough to try to fool Hades and at the same time smart enough to actually get away with it?"<br>"Hex."  
>"Hex? That crazy Argentinian girl?"<br>"She sure is crazy, huh? Yeah, we've been friends for longer than you can imagine. She got me out through the Doors of Death."  
>"Doors of Death? I've heard some legends about them but I didn't know you could just find them. Aren't them supposed to be untraceble?"<br>"Hey, never question Hex. No one understands what she does, how she does it or even _why_ she does it, but she always gets what she wants."  
>"And what does she want now? Why bring you back?"<br>"I think you just _might_ be better off not knowing..."  
>"Umm, okay... Just one more thing then."<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Don't you DARE hurt my Percy."<br>And with that, she stormed off.

POV PERCY  
>After worrying about Annabeth's question for enough time I decided to leave for breakfast. Today, Hex had brought <em>'pastafrola'<em> it would have been great if I had been able to concentrate on eating at all. First of all the first thing Hex told me when she saw me was "I know what you did last night..." I froze, pale as sea foam.  
>"WHAT? H- how.?"<br>"Do you even know who my father is?" She asked in a more lighthearted tone.  
>"No..." Now that I came to think about it, no one had ever told me who Hex's immortal parent was...<br>"EROS!" She blurted out.  
>"<em>Eros<em>? As in... _the_ Eros?"  
>"Yes, that's how Hex gets to see each and every yaoi scene playing inside her head as it happens." Seeker had a bit of an envious tone to her voice.<br>"What's yaoi?"  
>"DO I REALLY HAVE TO EXPLAIN EVERYTHING?"<br>"Well, yeah."

After the longest and most traumatising explanation ever, Hex proceeded to point out: "Aww, todavía tenes el chupón!" I didn't really understand what she had said so I asked Seeker and her answer was as confusing as Hex's remark.  
>"I'm not exactly positive but I think she pointed out that you have a hickey!"<br>"A what?"  
>"A hickey, I think you'd call it lovebite in american english."<br>"But how can you know? It's not even THAT visible, is it?"  
>"There's no need for me to see it, I can almost feel it..." Said Hex cheerfully, I didn't really see the fun in that, it was pretty much embarrassing to me.<br>After that, I'd seen Annabeth and Rachel talking in whispers and giggling and looking from me to Luke in amusement. Great, just what I needed. Gossips.  
>So basically my day was fucking rotten. And that was before the bright red Maserati was parked on the strawberry fields.<p>

**A/N: Ohh, the mystery~**


	7. Some Shall Be Outraged, Some Shall Be

**A/N: Hi there again! First of all, I would like to apologise because I made a mistake on my last chapter, I said that Hades's cabin was number 14 when in fact it should be 13. Cabin 14 is, in fact, the Eros cabin. And by the way, the chapter title was** _"Some shall be outraged, some shall be pleased"_, but apparently its too long :(

**This chapter I'd like to thank jalika123 (alert), Anonymous-is that it (review), Byeka (review), Creature of the Night XP (story alert), syekmiao (Fav), pellysauce8878 (alert Story). But, most of all, I want to thank my best friend, who urged me to go back to writing after I took a break for Easter and sort of never came back. Besides, she helped me write the scene with Erick and Hex, as I didn't know how or what to write for that.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>POV PERCY<p>

Half the strawberry fields were burnt as the red car landed. As soon as it touched the ground, the door opened and someone walked out.  
>"Well, hello, little cousin!"<br>Said Apollo as he approached me.  
>"Lord Apollo? What are you doing here?"<br>"Didn't anyone tell you? Everyone's coming!"  
>"Everyone? What do you mean by 'everyone'?"<br>"I mean everyone, kido, Zeus, your Father, Hades, my sister with her Hunters... EVERYONE."  
>"WHAT? Why?"<br>"Gossips spread fast, you know, specially among the gods... Zeus was mad, it would have been hard not to notice. Wait- This deserves an illustrative Haiku." He faked a cough, took a deep breath and said:

_"My little cousin,_  
><em>Is having an affair,<em>  
><em>We all know by now."<em>

Realisation hit me hard, I felt the colour leave my face as I imagined my Father's reaction to whatever was happening between Luke and me.  
>"How did they know?"<br>"We are gods, we know stuff. That and Eros was acting _way_ happier than usual."  
>As if on cue, a guy from the Hephestus cabin came rushing through the group of people that had already formed around Apollo and me.<br>"Someone- someone is at the entrance- big car-" He panted as he struggled to regain his breath.  
>I didn't have a hard time guessing who it could be and I made no mistake. As the door of the longest limo ever opened, gods started to pour out like ants out of their nest. First Zeus, then Athena, Hera, Aphrodite and my dad; all of them looked at me with distaste. Poseidon wouldn't even look at me. Soon after them, Hermes stepped out of the limo smiling at me, wearing some sort of Happy-Birthday-To-Me expression. Two women came next, minor goddesses for sure, and came to stand next to Hermes, as far as possible from the rest. Ares came out with a smug look on his face, he seemed to be enjoying the tension between his family. Demeter and Hephestus emerged deep in conversation; apparently they were talking about something pretty serious for they didn't even look at the other gods. A bunch of minor gods and goddesses came out next, some standing next to Zeus, some next to Hermes and some seemingly unsure of which side to take, standing awkwardly in the middle and looking around nervously. Then a tall young man with light brown hair, blue eyes and a cheery expression made his stand close to Hermes. His face looked slightly familiar, but I couldn't quite place it. All of a sudden, Apollo's eyes lit up.<br>"Eros!"  
>That must have been the reason why the guy looked familiar; he was Eros, Hex's father. My stomach couldn't help but do a somersault as I thought that the reason everyone was here, the reason there was a flying chariot about to land at Camp was because of me... Because I'd given in to Luke... Wait a second, FLYING CHARIOT?<br>I was snapped back to reality by a huge silver chariot, pulled by golden horned deers landing softly on the ground. On it there were about a dozen girls that looked between nine and fourteen, all dressed in silver dresses except for one; a tall girl in a black "Death to Barbie" t-shirt, black leather pants, black leather shoes, electric blue eyes and spiky black hair. The only thing looking out of place was the silver circlet on her head.  
>"Thalia!"<br>"Hey, Perce! You seem not to be able to keep out of trouble, huh?"  
>"Yeah, about that... Uhh, hello, Lady Artemis..."<br>A twelve-years-old girl with auburn hair was solemnly looking at me out of silvery yellow orbs.  
>"Hello, Percy." She said simply.<br>"Umm... What is the motive, may I ask, of this- Er... Family reunion?" Chiron spoke among the mass of half-bloods, satyrs and the occasional nymphs that had gathered to watch the show. Thankfully, before someone could answer and leave me exposed in front of the whole Camp, the earth literally opened to reveal yet another chariot, this time pitch black and carried by skeletal horses. Therefore, it wasn't surprising when Hades and Persephone made their way out of the vehicle. Apparently, they weren't talking to each other, nor looking at each other for the matter... Hades looked at me, hatred in his eyes, Persephone, on the other hand, smiled sweetly and waved at me. So now I knew whose side they were on.  
>"Maybe we should all proceed to the Big House, where, hopefully, someone might be able to explain to me what is happening here."<br>Surprisingly enough, no god objected and they all moved towards the Big House, still separated in these sort of teams they had formed. There were many gods and godlings on my side, as far as I could see, but I also had my fair share of immortals against me. Some of them still wanted to kill me for one reason or another...  
>Talking about wanting to kill people... Where in Hades was Luke?<p>

* * *

><p>POV ERICK<p>

As soon as the gods walked off to the Big Cabin, Camp Half-Blood seemed to come back to life; people burst into talking, questions went flying everywhere, answers were given even without being asked for, theories of the weirdest kind were born and no-one seemed to have any useful information to provide. All in all, the unexpected arrival of the gods had caused a real commotion.  
>I walked over to Seeker, who was looking around as if searching for something or someone. She gave a thumb up in the direction of the forest before turning to me, but when I looked that way, I saw nothing.<br>"What's with the thumbs up?"  
>"What are you talking about?" She asked, looking utterly puzzled. I wondered for a second if I had just imagined it all...<br>"Never mind, what are we gonna do? About the gods, I mean."  
>"So you're just expecting me to magically come up with a plan?" She raised an eyebrow at me, one hand on her hip.<br>I stared awkwardly at the ground.  
>"Well, I just thought... I mean, you must have a plan, right?"<br>"What makes you think that?" She half-muttered absently as she looked around once more. She wasn't paying too much attention to me, but then again, did she ever?  
>"I guess I just figured you'd be ready for this..." I fumbled, swirling the rim of my Camp T-shirt around my finger.<br>"Hmm," she seemed to acknowledge me for a second before saying "luckily for you, we are."  
>I was frozen for a moment by her piercing gaze before realising the hidden implication behind such simple a sentence.<br>"_We? _Who's _we_?"  
>"<em>We<em> is the personal pronoun for the first person plural in the english language, honestly, I thought you would know as much." She said, apparently seeing as she had revealed more information than needed. I sighed in frustration at her more than obvious lack of willingness to tell me anything.  
>"I know... Anyway, what's your badass plan this time?"<br>"That does not concern you." Her coldness caught me off-guard.  
>"W-What?"<br>"You heard me. Now go bother someone else." She spat all of a sudden.  
>That was it. I had had enough of her motherfucking Hades of a mood, she was gonna listen to me, and she was gonna listen to me NOW.<br>"What's wrong with you? Ever since the last time we talked you've been acting all weird around me! I even noticed you evading me! I thought it was all my imagination at first, but now it's obvious there's something bothering you, so can you just tell me what's up and be done with it?"  
>She seemed taken aback for about a millisecond before pulling herself together rather fast.<br>"In case your royal brain hasn't noticed, the world is about to end, so if your majesty, almighty Prince of Olympus, will please excuse me, I have somewhere else to be." She said before turning on her heels and heading off towards the arena.  
>"Argh!" I grumbled in frustration. "Gods, she's such a- a-" As I thought of a word to describe her, my feet wandered off of their own accord. "Come on, Erick!" I said to myself. "Stop lying to yourself, you know you just <em>can't <em>be mad at her!" I sighed, kicking away a rock and sending it flying against a thick root. "I wish she'd just quit being so mysterious around me, I mean, I'm not as stupid as she thinks I am!" I gathered all the strength I could manage and punched the tree in front of me with a loud groan.  
>"Hey! Don't do that, you're hurting the tree!" A small voice said from behind me.<br>I turned, looking for the source of the voice and saw a thin, short girl with amber hair and a rather pale skin.  
>"I- I'm sorry, I was just..." My voice trailed off, astounded by both the indignation behind her green eyes and the innocent beauty of her slightly elfish features. "I'm sorry." I sighed.<br>She walked slowly towards me until we were standing face-to-face. "I had never seen you around before..." She muttered. "What are you doing here? You sure can't be here for the meeting, can you? Because only head-counselors and influential demigods are allowed to come and I'd know you if you were either of those..." She seemed to be talking more to herself than to me, but I answered anyway.  
>"I'm Erick, head-counselor for the Zeus cabin." I said, introducing myself the way most people did at camp: first my name, then my position and godly parent; no last names. My spirit dropped a little as I was forcefully reminded of the first person who had introduced herself to me with slightly different words, that were now ringing in my ears.<br>_Hey, noob! I'm Seeker, head-counselor for the Hades cabin and daughter or Athena. What's up?_  
>The girl's voice got my attention back to the present. "Oh... I've heard of you before... My name is Juniper, I'm a tree-nymph." She said, finally smiling. "I'm guessing you <em>are<em> here for the meeting after all..."  
>"Meeting?"<br>"You haven't heard of it? The head-counselors for every cabin and a few other half-bloods are having a secret meeting to decide what should be done about this Luke-Percy business and the gods' arrival. Though I'm guessing it's not so secret anymore..." She said, blushing green.  
>"This Luke-Percy business?" I repeated, not sure I had heard right.<br>"Oh, come on, they would have wanted you to be there, anyway." It was my turn to blush as she took my hand and led me deeper into the woods.  
>A few metres ahead, we stumbled upon a wide round table. Well, at least I did, for the fact that a huge table was sitting in the middle of the forest somehow seemed perfectly normal to my guide. About twenty or more chairs surrounded the piece of furniture, but all of them were empty. On the table itself there was an assortment of sandwiches, cookies and those English biscuits... What where they called? Scones, right. Roughly about thirty-five or forty teacups were scattered over the tablecloth, alongside a number of kettles, sugar bowls and honey bottles. It was pretty much where you would expect the "International League of Knitters and Tea-lovers" to meet up, not the place for a group of teenagers to decide on the future of the world.<br>"Take a seat." Said the nymph. "The rest should be here soon." A smile graced her features, she waved and walked out of sight in a smooth, dance-like fashion.  
>I sat in the closest chair and picked up a cup of tea. It smelled like chocolate and oranges... I lost track of my thoughts as I gazed into the cup, Seeker was in my mind again, I could have stared blankly without really seeing anything until forever if a familiar voice hadn't disrupted the quietness of my surroundings.<br>"Oh, I didn't know someone was already here." Hex said smiling. The girl sat by my side and got herself a scone.  
>"Umm, why is there a table in the middle of nowhere?" I figured she would know. She probably even had something to do with it. I was right, of course.<br>"It's a friend of mine's." Hex took a bite. "She doesn't come to camp anymore, though." Her eyes shot me a sideways glance. "Wanna know the story of this table?" She asked, looking back at the biscuit.  
>"Yeah, sure." I tired to sound uninterested but, the truth is, I was quite curious.<br>"See, this used to be Hera's table in the Mess Hall, but my friend needed it so they took it here. It was for a meeting pretty much like this one."  
>"But, there <em>is <em>a Hera table in the Mess Hall now..." I pointed.  
>"I know. They had to get a new one because they couldn't find this one! That's just how good our hiding spot is." After that, we went silent and my thoughts trailed off once more. I sighed.<br>"What's bothering you, Erick?"  
>"Seeker." I confessed. For some unknown reason, right then Hex projected a comfortable, trustworthy aura and I found myself talking to her with complete ease. "I've been trying to make sense of her for some time now, but I find it impossible!"<br>"Ah, that's no easy task." She said matter-of-factly.  
>"Huh, why not?<br>"It just isn't. Not even I can manage to comprehend her." She took another scone. "Do you know what is this meeting for?"  
>"Well, not really, I keep being told it's something about Percy and this Luke guy who just turned up here, but I honestly don't have a clue what's going on."<br>"We are gathering here to decide whether we are having a rebellion against the gods or we are just gonna continue to follow their commands like guardian dogs."  
>"WHAT? ARE YOU ALL <em>INSANE<em>? That could cause a WAR!  
>"On the contrary, this will prevent a war." The brunette stated, resting her chin on the back of her right hand.<br>I opened my eyes wide in shock.  
>"If you think about it thoroughly, the gods' greatest weapon is <em>us<em>. Us standing against them is a weakening of their strength. It can only unleash two possibilities; either they give us what we ask for or..."  
>"They kill us all." I finished, starting to catch up with the whole thing.<br>"Exactly. Besides, what bothers the gods the most is not Luke and Percy's relationship, but the fact that Luke was able to escape from death so easily. And from Rachel's prophesy."  
>I had never seen Hex so serious. All of a sudden she didn't seem crazy or immature. She looked much older.<br>"Something bad is about to happen, we better stick together. And based on that" The girl smiled. "is that we take our opportunity to present this issue to the gods."  
>"But that's irrelevant in comparison to a-" I started, but she cut me off.<br>"Luke Castellan is one of the best warriors this Camp has ever had. Don't you think it's an advantage to have him back? Besides, this time, Seeker is here." She paused for a second, looked me dead in the eye and proceeded. "And so are you, Erick, son of Zeus."  
>"M-me? I don't see how can I be of any help..." I stuttered. Embarrassed, I looked down at the plaid tablecloth.<br>"At times like this, everyone is useful." Hex reached out for a glass of marmalade and a spoon. "Honestly, I don't see what Poseidon's problem with having a gay son is, it's not like Percy is his only son."  
>"Maybe it's a blow to his pride." I laughed nervously. When I turned back to Hex, she was looking at me calmly. "What is it."<br>"If they came you definitely would stop being the head-counselor for the Zeus cabin. And if he came, the Apollo cabin would have two official head-counselors. We could use some senior half-bloods."  
>I frowned in confusion. "Them?" That girl was impossible to deal with.<br>"If you're trying to figure out how to have a conversation with me, it's futile." How in Hades had she noticed? "If you can't even understand Seeker, you won't understand me either. After all, every person is a world of their own."

* * *

><p>"Okay, listen to me, everyone! Here's the plan so far." Hermes' son turned towards two girls who were sitting together, not-so-secretly holding hands under the table. "Lou, Katie, you will be talking Chiron into organising a game of capture-the-flag. Make something up about a way of bringing demigods and their parents closer, or quality family time, or whatever." The girls nodded and Luke continued to address everyone in general. "A few minutes into the game, the Hephestus cabin will be projecting a luminous signal onto the sky. How's that going Jake? Excellent."<br>"I'm sorry, what will this signal be?" Asked cabin ten's head-counselor.  
>"We, alongside the Iris cabin, have designed a fake rainbow that looks realistic enough not to attract too much attention from the gods. We are nearly positive that we have the goddess on our side, though no contact has been made yet. Therefore, her cabin will pretend to be responsible for the signal." Explained this Jake guy from Hephestus'.<br>"And once the rainbow's up... The fun gets started." Luke smiled. "We will be turning against them and fighting as a big team instead. Our goal is to weaken them, not defeat them. Every cabin has a task assigned accordingly by our strategy experts." He followed, gesturing to Annabeth, Seeker and the few other half-bloods from the Athena cabin that were present. "Drew, you and your siblings will be in charge of the distractions. Your charm-speak should come in very handy. Will, I want you and the rest of the Apollo cabin hiding between the trees or even _on _them if it's necessary. Katie, give us some furious warrior plants! Jake, how are the automatons you've been working on doing?"  
>"Perfect!"<br>"Great. Annabeth and Clarisse, do you think you can make your cabins work together? I think you should have a meeting of your own to discuss strategies and such."  
>"I'll see what I can do." Said Clarisse rather stiffly.<br>Luke rolled his eyes. "You need each other, get over it. Me and my troop will probably join you in that meeting, though we will certainly be concentrating more on tricking the enemy, right guys?"  
>"Right!" Cheered the Stoll brothers in unison.<br>"The children of the big three and the most experienced warriors, such as myself, will be up front in the lines. Nico, Seeker, I want your undead minions. Erick, work on that lightning thing you do."  
>I nodded and smiled, grateful to be considered important.<br>"Percy..." Luke looked the younger demigod up and down, making him go bright red. "You will be fighting by my side. If everything turns out as expected, we are going to make our stand by the stream. The rest, we will need you on the field. Rachel, you better keep out of harm's way, we could use a prophecy, though. Remember, everyone is useful, everyone is important, just as long as you do your job right." The blonde looked around at the many faces looking back at him, some where excited, some seemed worried, Annabeth was already making sketches on a napkin and showing them to Clarisse and Rachel. In general, everyone seemed to have taken the news pretty well and appeared to agree with the plan. Luke smiled once more. "If this comes out right, the gods will be forced to accept their defeat and leave Percy and I alone. It means I won't return to Hades, but remain here. Anyone has any objections against that?" He asked.  
>No one said a word. I like to believe there wasn't anyone who had anything to say, but honestly I have to admit that, even if they did, none of them would want to cross a guy like Luke.<br>"Awesome. Meeting dismissed. Good luck everybody!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that was probably my longest chapter so far, right? I'm kinda proud of myself... Anyway, before anyone asks, the "them" Hex talks about is not in any way relevant to the story, it is just some sort of secret message between me and my best friend so don't worry!**


	8. An Apology To My Followers

Dear Followers,

I know I haven't updated in a very long time, but I'm going through my 3rd year of high-school, which was been quite a pain in the ass and has consumed all of my time. But I want you to know that I have NOT forgotten about you. I'll start working on the next chapter tonight and you should expect it to be up** AFTER August 1st**. Again, sorry for all the waiting!

Love,

_SeekerWitch166_


End file.
